grand_bluefandomcom-20200214-history
Chisa Kotegawa
|Romaji = Kotegawa Chisa |Status = Alive |gender = Female |Age = 18 (Manga) 20 (Anime) |Height = |Hair = Brown |Eye = |Affiliation = Grand Blue Peek a Boo Izu University |Occupation = University Student |Relatives = Toshio Kotegawa (Father) Sayaka Kotegawa (Mother) Nanaka Kotegawa (Sister) Iori Kitahara (Cousin) Shiori Kitahara (Cousin) |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Voice Jap = Chika Anzai}} |Kotegawa Chisa}} is one of the major characters of the manga series Grand Blue. She is a first year Mechanical Engineering student at Izu University. Appearance Chisa is of average height and build with short brown hair, brown eyes and she has been described as cute by other characters where Iori has made several comments about her body, particularly her butt, in which he calls "spectacular". She has the second smallest bust among the female characters and though she is conscious of it, she isn't as concerned about her chest size as much as Aina. Personality Chisa appears to be a more level-headed and serious girl compared to the other characters. While the rest of her class fools around, she takes her studies seriously. She rarely takes part in the diving club's shenanigans and is usually seen sitting off observing. She loves diving and is usually the most eager in anything related to diving. She has clear dislike for rowdy behaviors (that most of her friends have) and can be quite hostile, especially when it is directed towards her. Relationships Family: *'Toshio Kotegawa': Chisa's father. Not much is known about their relationship as they rarely interact with each other. *'Sayaka Kotegawa': Chisa's mother whom she has a strained relationship. However, this is due to a misunderstanding resulted from Sayaka's inability to show her true feeling. *'Nanaka Kotegawa': Chisa's older sister whom she has a close relationship with and she seemingly looks up to her, although she is oblivious to the fact that Nanaka is a siscon. *'Iori Kitahara': Chisa's cousin who she has a clear dislike for his tendency of being roped in most of PAB's shenanigans, particularly being drunk and naked. Despite this, they are capable of working really well together and she can sometime show a level of compassion towards him especially when it comes to his interest in diving. It is later revealed that they are not related by blood since Iori's father is adopted by her maternal grandparent. *'Shiori Kitahara': Chisa's younger cousin. Not much is known about their relationship other than they are quite close. Like Iori, they are not related by blood despite being cousins. Peek-a-Boo members: *'Kōhei Imamura': *'Ryūjirō Kotobuki': *'Shinji Tokita': *'Azusa Hamaoka': *'Aina Yoshiwara': Classmates: *'Hajime Nojima': *'Shinichirou Yamamoto': *'Yuu Mitarai': *'Kenta Fujiwara': Trivia *The name Chisa 'means "thousand" (千) ('chi) and "thread, silk" (紗) (sa). **It can also mean "A Thousand Soft Silk" (千紗). *Chisa's surname Kotegawa 'means "old" (古) ('ko), "hand" (手) (te) and "river, stream" (川) (gawa). *Chisa is one of three female students in her class who is idolized by her male classmates due to the lack of females in her major. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Grand Blue Category:Peek a Boo Category:Izu University Category:Chisa Kotegawa Category:Kotegawa Household